In information technology and computer science, especially in the fields of computer programming, operating systems, multiprocessors, and databases, concurrency control ensures that correct results for concurrent operations are generated, while getting those results as quickly as possible. Computer system components can be designed to interact by sharing access to data (in memory or storage). The general area of concurrency control provides rules, methods, design methodologies, and theories to maintain the consistency of components operating concurrently while interacting, and thus the consistency and correctness of the computer system as a whole. Introducing concurrency control into a system means applying operational constraints that in the past have resulted in some performance reductions.
Managing large businesses may involve storing, aggregating, and analyzing large amounts of data. Many organizations use Enterprise Software Systems to manage almost every form of business data. For example, Enterprise Software Systems can provide business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and Enterprise forms automation.
Enterprise Software Systems can integrate internal and external management information across an entire organization. Enterprise Software Systems may be used to automate activities between these different resources within an integrated software application. One purpose may be to facilitate the flow of information between business functions across boundaries of an organization, and to manage the connections between outside stakeholders and internal resources. In these areas, data concurrency controls may govern how various systems within an Enterprise Software System interact with shared data structures, particularly hierarchical data structures.